


Wormholes

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Canon, Worldbuilding, Yuletide Madness 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Yuletide Madness 2013. Dear Yuletide Writer letter: <i>Some ideas: a glimpse at Kamina and Simon's lives before Simon finds Lagann.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wormholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> _Some shattering find for this candor to die/Plug up your wormholes and give them, to feeders and spirits be freer_
> 
> \- Amenamy, Purity Ring

The ground has spoken to Simon since he was very young. When he digs, he doesn’t feel like he’s destroying stone and earth, so much as moving around it. It’s a lonely type of job, digging through the ground with a giant drill, but he makes it through with the rocks for company.

Everyone in Jeeha village normally eats black bread at the end of each workday, though the days are marked only by hours. Jeeha isn’t a bad place to live, but it’s not as if there’s any other place to live. 

Sometimes, there are whispers about what else lies beyond the dark boundaries of the earth, what lies beyond what they’ve managed to carve out as their own – both figuratively and literally.

Simon goes far distances, and yet, he feels he never really goes anywhere at all regardless of how much progress he makes in the darkness and the singing of the stones.

He has to admit, though, that Kamina’s stories are almost as good as the vibrations of the earth through the conversation between drill and rock. Kamina talks about the sun, about the air, about how there is something beyond the dark.

Simon starts to dream. He dreams of the earth swallowing his parents, of the earth speaking to him as his drill plunges into darkness, about the wormholes out of Jeeha that seem to end exactly where they begin since everything looks and sounds the same, regardless of how far they go. 

Were they ever truly meant to live in the dark?

Kamina talks of sunlight, and Simon is discouraged regularly from listening to him. He listens anyway, and Simon dreams of how he imagines sunlight to be – the glint of firelight off Kamina’s strange glasses, the promise of far off destinies and unknown frontiers.

Simon starts to think that his name should be changed from “Simon the Digger” to “Simon the Dreamer,” but he knows it’s really Kamina who has the big dreams.

Nevertheless, he dreams himself, too.

He thinks he might be afraid of sunlight, if he ever saw it, but he can’t help but wonder after hearing Kamina’s stories.

And somehow, he’s almost sure he wouldn’t be afraid if Kamina was with him to explain the meaning of the sun, of life somewhere beyond the stories of stones and dreams outside the dirt.


End file.
